Flash
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Did...Did Leah Clearwater just FLASH me?
1. Flash

Flash

''Listen to me!''

'Why the hell should I?!''

''Because you don't understand!''

'Oh, I understand a hell of a lot more then you think!''

Okay so you're probably wondering what's going on. Let me explain.

It was just a regular day at LaPush when Leah Clearwater came up to me. Great. So much for relaxation. She walked right up to me and yanked up her shirt. Then she lowered it back down and walked away. Oh my Flippin' God! Did...Did Leah Clearwater just FLASH Me! I was stunned, speechless, frozen in place. What the HELL? I just couldn't understand, She FLASHED me!!!! I had to know why. I ran in the direction she went in. At the time I just wanted to find out why. I had absolutely no idea what I was in for.


	2. Earth to Embry

Earth to Embry

I was looking everywhere for Leah when I found Embry. I was about to ask if he had seen Leah when I noticed that there was definitely something wrong with him. He was shaking and he was biting his lip. He was also sweating and his face was changing colours. What the heck? I walked up to him.

"Um...Embry? Are you uh... ok?" He didn't answer. Actually he acted like he hadn't realised I was there.

"Embry? Embry! Hello, earth to Embry! Anybody home?!" Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ok what the hell is going on here?! Leah flashes me and then Embry acts like he's completely lost his mind! What the hell!? Obviously Embry wasn't going to be any help so I left. I continued searching for Leah. I was walking along when suddenly someone ran up behind me. It was Embry. I thought he was going to say something so I waited. He just stared at me.

"Um... Embry?" He just kept staring at me. We just stared at each other for awhile before I gave up and walked away. He was following me. I spun around to find him staring at me. Once again he didn't say anything. I had to take some deep breaths to keep myself from phasing. We continued in the same pattern for a while until I started running. He chased me. I was looking back at him and I ended up smacking in to a tree. Ow. When I got up he was nowhere to be found. You know what? I don't even wanna know.


	3. Nanny Jacob

Chapter 3: Nanny Jacob

I was still searching for Leah and wondering what drugs Embry and her must be on. Where the hell is she?!

"Here Jake can you take here? Great, thanks. I have more important things then watching a little kid all day." Quil stuffed Claire into my arms and left before I could process what happened. Did he just dump his imprint on me? And say that _he had better things to do then watch her_? Okay that wasn't right. Isn't hanging with your imprint supposed to be the highlight of your day? And what was I supposed to do with her?! Obviously Embry and Leah shared their drugs with Quil. Well at least Claire is still normal...Or so I thought.

She started punching and kicking and screaming things at me like: _meanie pants, go way, I don like you. _And other things like that.

"Poopoo face!" Did...did she just call me a poopoo face? Yes, I think she did. I don't have time for this. I just drop her at Emily and Sam's and if Quil harasses me because he couldn't find her I will not be responsible for my actions. Everyone is looking at me like I've done something wrong. Probably because I'm holding a kicking and screaming toddler by one foot. But hey I wasn't even supposed to be watching her!


	4. The House Husband and the Slob

The House Husband and the Slob

I knocked on Emily and Sam's door. I had to get rid of this crazy kid. Finally the door swung open. My mouth fell open. Sam was standing there in oven mitts and a flowery apron. Um....

"Hello Jacob! Would you like to come inside?"

"Uh...sure." She, I mean he took Claire from me. And started cooing and making faces.

"Isn't she just the cutest little girl you've ever seen?" I stared at him for a moment.

"Sure um can you watch her?"

"Of course! Ooo my muffins are ready!" He handed me Claire who immediately started freaking out. There was a grunt from the couch.

"Shut that damn kid up!" Was that...no it couldn't be. I walked over and saw Emily lounging on the couch in her pyjamas, eating a bunch of food like a slob and watching a baseball game on TV. What is going on!!!!!!?????!!!!!!! Sam quickly dashed over with a plate of muffins and a beer.

"Here you go sweetie." He said handing them to Emily. She grunted in response and began to chug her beer. He took Claire from me. Thank God.

"Muffin?" He said offering me the plate. I shook my head. I had to find Leah. Soon preferably. I don't know how much more wackiness I can take.

"Sam have you seen Leah?" He looked up from kissing Claire all over the face.

"Oh yes. She just stopped in a few minutes ago. Why?" I shook my head. I was going to kill Quil. If he hadn't stopped me and dumped his imprint on me I might have caught her! Stupid Quil! Claire glared at me and I glared right back. She started to cry. Sam began comforting her and Emily began yelling at us to shut her up. I decided it would be best if I left. I quickly slipped out the door. Ah fresh air. Then I began to think. What the hell was that all about? I realised I had one of Sam's muffins in my hand. I decided to try it. I took a big bite. Hey it was pretty good. Sam should make muffins more often!


	5. Hopscotch, paranoia and kindness

Hopscotch, Paranoia and Kindness

I had escaped the crazy house. I was still searching for Leah when I saw Colin. He looked pretty normal. Brady was standing next to him. Brady picked up a rock and tossed it. Then he started jumping on 1 foot then 2 then 1 and so on. Then Colin did the same thing. I got closer and saw why they were doing what they were doing. Hopscotch. They were playing hopscotch. Hopscotch, really? What has happened to the world?!

"Hey Jakey! Come over here!" Colin was waving and gesturing at me to go over.

"Yeah! Come play with us!" Before I could do anything they were right in front of me.

"I can't. I have to go find—" Colin cut me off.

"Please! PLEASE! Pretty pretty please!" I shook my head. Then Brady started shaking. What the...Holy Mother!

"Brady what is wrong with you? _You can't phase in the middle of the street!_" He looked up at me with sad puppy dog or wolf to be exact, eyes. I stared menacingly at him. Colin was giving me the sad pleading look. Course _he_ was still human.

"No. I'm busy." Colin burst out into to tears and buried he face in Brady's fur. Brady started howling mournfully. I quickly b began striding away. I did not have time for a couple of guys suffering from PMS. One moment I was walking down the street the next I was being pulled into a bush.

"Jared what the hell?" He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh. You don't want them to hear you." I pulled his hand off.

"Them?" He nodded.

"They aren't going to get us Jake! They already took Kim but not us!" I stared at him.

"Who is Them?" He stared at me like I was the crazy one.

"Them! They are going to try and take us away! I won't let them! They won't take me alive!" he shouted and leapt out of the bush brandishing an invisible sword. He fell on to the ground and began thrashing around screaming.

"You'll never take me! Never! You hear, NEVER!" I left him there deciding it would be better to let him fight his own insanity. Kim had probably gone to the mall without telling him and he was freaking out. See this is why I'm happy I never imprinted.

Who hadn't I ran into yet? Paul and Seth. Hopefully they are still themselves. Hopefully. I went off in the direction I thought Leah had gone in. For a few minutes I didn't see anyone. I mean anyone. The street was completely deserted. Strange. But then again this whole day was strange. Maybe everyone is at some crazy party. I snorted. Yeah right.

"Jake! Hi! I thought that snort sounded familiar." It was Paul. I was nervous what if IO did something wrong and he turned all psycho killer on me?

"Hey Paul. Have you seen Leah?" He smiled.

"I sure have! Here I'll help you find her." He said cheerfully. He grabbed my hand and began leading me.

"Um Paul? Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because, friends hold hands all the time silly."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"YES THEY DO!" I shrunk back and nodded fervently.

"Yep they do." I knew there was a psycho killer in their somewhere. For all I know he is leading me off somewhere so he can kill me. We seem to be heading for the cliff. Oh My God! He is going to push me off a cliff! I have to get away! How do I do it without angering him? Stop panicking! Be a man! Help! Save me! Somebody! Where is everyone?! I'm too young to die!

"I'll save you Jake!"


	6. Seth to the Rescue

Seth to the Rescue!

I looked up and saw Seth come flying out of a tree swinging on a rope. He swooped and grabbed me and we were lifted into the air and we landed in a tree. I stared at him then when I thought about it that wasn't the weirdest thing I'd seen today.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner."

"No problem!" He said cheerfully. Except for the rope swinging he seemed pretty normal. Maybe he would help me.

"Hey Seth do you know where Leah is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I need to find her."

"Follow me." He leapt down from the tree. I tried but I ended up landing on my face. He was already walking so I quickly followed.

"So why do you need to find her?"

"I have to ask her something." Seth stopped. Then he turned to me and gave me a big hug.

"This is awesome! I knew you guys were meant to be!"

"What?"

"I am so happy you are finally asking her to marry you! Now we get to be brothers!" Asking her to marry me! Apparently he isn't normal.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! This is so exciting!" I was about to protest when I say her. She was standing on a cliff. Her long hair was billowing out behind her as was her dress. Her eyes were closed and she looked amazing. But then it hit me. This morning she had had short hair. Was she wearing a wig? Or extensions? But why?

"Leah! Look who I found!" Seth said bouncing over to her. She turned to me and smiled. She was beautiful. She started walking towards me.

"Hello Jacob. I have been waiting for you." It looked like she was going to flash me again when I passed out murmuring things like: 'Leah...boobs...beautiful...' Suddenly I heard a voice.

"You disgusting pervert!" And then something connected with my face that sent pain shooting through me.


	7. Surprise!

Surprise!

I blinked a few times before everything came into focus. The whole pack was gathered around me. Sam looked disapproving, Quil and Embry looked like they were going to pee themselves with glee, Paul and Jared looked smug, Collin and Brady looked nervous, Seth looked disgruntled and Leah looked furious. Like murderous. I sat there confused for a bit until the realisation hit me. I had been muttering about Leah's boobs. That explained the facial expressions and I bet it had been Leah who had smacked me and yelled at me. I am sooooooo dead.

Leah is shaking. Not good. I have to explain before she kills me. I quickly launched into the strange happenings of my day. Their expressions ranged from disgruntled, amused and a look that can best be described as questioning my sanity. Then it hit me. It couldn't have been a dream! I mean just because everyone was dressed differently and I was back on the beach didn't mean anything! I mean it doesn't even happen in movies. I mean how many movies have you seen that end in it all being a dream!

It was real! I know it was! Everyone was looking at me like I was completely mental. I realised I had been saying everything out loud. Crap. Leah gave me one last furious look before taking off. I had to stop her! I wasn't sure why but I had to.

"Leah! Wait! Come back! Leah!" She kept walking and I ran after her. For some reason I didn't seem to be getting any closer to her. What the..? I kept running but to no avail. She finally stopped and stared out across the water. Her back was to me as I quietly crept towards her.

"Leah I need to talk to you." She didn't turn around as she responded.

"I don't want to hear it." Suddenly my frustration burst forward.

"Listen to me!" She whipped around.

"Why the hell should I?!"

"Because you don't understand!"

"I understand a whole lot more that you think!" I let out a groan. I grabbed her by the arm and gave her a shake. She shoved me onto the ground and my head connected with a rock. The whole world seemed to swimming. I instantly felt bad for shaking her and yelling at her. She was glaring down at me so I scrambled to my feet and ran back to my house to think. I was soooo totally confused. What was going on today? And for the first time today I wished it had all been a dream. Of course I knew it wouldn't be. I lay faced down on my bed. I slowly drifted into a dream where Paul and Leah were trying to shove me off a cliff. I woke a little later to a knock on the door.

I pulled myself off the bed and went to answer it. When I saw who was standing there I was definitely shocked.


	8. Invitations and not dreaming

**A.N. I am soooooo sorry! I am such a beast! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**I Don't Remember Inviting You and Define Not Dreaming**

I stared out my front door in confusion. I had half an urge to run and hide under my bed. Standing in front of me was a huge group of people. What was this, some sort of party? I'm pretty sure I didn't invite any of them. Their facial expressions all varied. Sam and Seth were in the front with looks on their faces like they were going to castrate me or something. Rachel looked like she was going to punch me. Quil and Embry were holding on to each other to keep themselves from falling over with laughter. Brady and Collin looked like they were at a funeral. Emily was looking disapprovingly at Quil and Embry. Jared looked like he knew something I didn't. Kim was looking nervous and Paul was smirking. Everyone but Leah had showed up. I found myself looking for her. But a growl from the crowd brought them back to my attention.

"Err what the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam growled and I shrunk back. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Now now Sammie no need to be rash. I'm sorry I had a dream about Leah's boobs!" I screamed like a little girl and cowered with my arms over my head as he lunged. But he never hit me. I looked up to see Emily in front of me with her arms outstretched.

"I will not allow you to harm him!" She shouted theatrically.

"Take my life instead!" I stared at her in shock. What the hell!? I turned to Sam expecting him to be removing her from in front of me but instead he looked like he was considering it. My mouth fell open. Then he lunged and Emily crumpled at my feet. I shrieked but when I looked down she was gone! I whipped my head from side to side. Where was she!? I turned to freak out at Sam but in his place I found a stuffed bear. Everyone had disappeared and there were stuffed bears in all their places.

I ran inside and slammed the door. Just then the house shook. The little Teddy Bears were attacking! I did the only sensible thing. I ran and hid under my bed. I could hear glass shattering and I was convinced I was going to die. I was going to be massacred by teddy Bears! When I was convinced all hope was lost I heard a voice calling my name. I recognized it immediately.

"Leah!" I called. I got up and began running in its direction before I tripped and fell on my face. The world suddenly turned dark.

I woke up to the sound of voices.

"You killed him!"

"Why was he muttering about your boobs!?!"

"Why is he going on about Teddy Bears?"

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"I still want to know why he was muttering about your boobs Leah!"

"Shut up he's waking up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone gathered around me. We were at the cliffs and everyone was dressed like they had been in my funky dream. I sat up.

"What's going on?" Before anyone could answer Sam shouted a question at me.

"Why were you muttering about Leah's boobs when you were unconscious?!"

"I uh had a dream that she flashed me." I was about to stand up and make a run for it when Leah began talking.

"It wasn't a dream. None of it. We thought we'd play a joke on you and then Paul knocked you out because he's stupid." My eyes widened.

"You mean...everything was real?" She nodded. I almost passed out.

"That doesn't explain the boobs!"

"I flashed him. You guys told me to get him to follow me so I flashed him." Sam looked like his head was going to explode and Seth passed out.

"What! Why!? You you didn't have to expose yourself!" Sam spluttered. Leah rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving." She stood up and began walking away. I got up and followed her.

"Leah!"

"What do you want?" I grinned.

"Well if you didn't have to flash me but you did then the only conclusion I can come to is that you wanted to." Her eyes rolled to stare at the sky.

"Yeah because I totally wanted you to have sick fantasies about my chest."

"Well you know I can't really remember every detail so you know if you showed me again it would really help."

"Nice try." I grinned again.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. So let's compromise." I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Before she could protest I kissed her. When we broke apart she said:

"I'm still not letting you see my boobs." I grinned and kissed her again. I could wait.

**A.N. alright this is the end. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
